


Too Much, But Not Enough

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in Sam's mind that sparks a connection, through his past history and what's he's reading right in front of him. But no, because that would be impossible. Entirely, undoubtedly, impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sifts through the files hastily, eyes watching sedulously for keywords in the papers.   
It's not uncommon that spies do not know each other's actual, official names. In fact, the loyal, life-long ones erase all and any information to avoid being exploited for any statistics like age, name, and birthday.  
Others, just keep quiet, and it's well reasonable, as long as they don't go mouthing and leaking classified information of the world's most renowned underground killer or hacker.

It's almost piteous; while people in their normal lives will go along and fall in love with the person who owns the name that's been etched into their brains since birth, Sam hides behind a false cover. Not quite yet a façade, but something alike. So whoever Gabriel A. Novak was, Sam is sorry for him. Or her, if it happens that his soulmate was a girl named Gabriel, but it didn't really matter in general.

They're given codenames to retain some sort of identification, and since Sam was slipped into Unit 67 subdivision that's led by two snarky hooligans as the chief co-leaders, it's pretty exasperating. 

One goes by Crowley, what one would call an independent, rude, and selfish man who's unbeatably witty and clever; Sam doesn't favor this chief very much, and being underneath his rank is tiresome. 

The other one is evidently, and unfortunately, no better, and just goes by Loki. To Sam though, he's the nagging, awful, and pretentious short man that mocks him indefinitely.

They both insist going by titles, like "King of Hell," or "Trickster," and Sam honestly assumes they enjoy their lively job too much. He's been told when he was enlisted, there'd been a quarrel on his codename, as Sam did not get to choose one for himself. He only wonders how the Administrator still allows them to operate in their ranks- they must be irrevocably absolute in their work, then. And Sam oddly does not doubt it.

Sam ended up with Moose, but supposedly, Cro-Magnon was a close second. He doesn't know what to think about this, and it's not like it parellels with his life (or personality and appearance) in any specific way. Hopefully not.  
It's better than some other names, but that's not really the point.

Ironically, the file name is "Apocalypse 2.0," involving a vital case of a plan to annihilate humankind through some form of gradual manipulation, and Sam's agency was sent to intervene this grand scheme. 

It's a study with classified information, and Sam is admittedly honored in being able to flit through their documents. A series of names complete multiple pages that are involved one way or another in this plan (both slyly supporting it or against this cause).

It includes Loki, and it doesn't take long before the blond man begins to boast and bray about his supreme talents in deception and what he calls "personal presentation," which essentially just mean disguise. Loki's remarks point directly at Sam, who just ignores him most of the time and says nothing in response to the arrogance. This always appear to work in irking Loki, and making him go away. 

The man in the opposing desk, Thursday, notes insistedly Loki's overly-obvious fondness for Sam, but there's denial. Lots of it, and it always ends up with an awkward, tense atmosphere in the firm.

Sam scrawls a sloppy line underneath a sentence in the case review with his blue pen. His focus is to take note of infiltration methods, goal-achieving patterns, and the series of deaths through various causes that all link back to the omnipotent lead in Apocalypse 2.0, and track it down. 

It's typically not this detective work that he performs; rather, detecting forgery in statistics or private identification such as passports and driver's liscenses. Computer science was a necessity for everyone enlisted however, thought that meant hacking in its most basic form.

Nonetheless, he draws through the information stated, writing connections or other notes worth recalling in the margins. There's something in the list that's bothering him greatly, and it's not after the ten times he's thoroughly one through it, he realizes that codename "Loki" is nowhere to be seen, and he stresses his issue aloud, grumbling slightly.   
In response, Thursday shakes his head. "No, he's in there. He's just under another alias."

"Oh?" Sam blinks, "Why?"

"Because, Moose, the current head and him are- or, more accurately, used to be- in close relation. Therefore, he has to use his real initials."

"How does anyone know he's telling the truth when he says they're 'real'?" He uses air quotations to emphasize his point, but the weary man just sighs.

"I would know. We're of blood relations, and it's because of him, I was approved of this position. Besides, his actual name means nothing to him."

"Huh." Sam is a bit miffed, though he cannot say why exactly, and they both return to their work. Probably because Thursday just slipped up a piece of his identity so simply, and that was uncommon in this closed off agency, where everyone regarded each other with a grudging and distant respect.

After a while, there's a short break in Sam's schedule, and he immediately takes advantage of it, skidding toward the lounge with his freakishly long legs, once noted upon by a fellow agent.

It seems to be only him that shares this opinion, but the coffee is rather good, minus all the unnecessary sweeteners and creams. Sam is alone in the lounge, and since no one is around, he slips a small napkin-covered tart into his pant pocket. He won't admit to this theft, though the camera fixated upon him in the corner of the room would beg to differ.

He brings it to the sofa, where he mindlessly picks out a recent newspaper article and skims through for the latest updates. Break time passes relatively fast, as not long, Sam's watch is demanding him to return to his desk. The rest of the now lukewarm coffee is then drained and dumped into the trash bin.

\--

It's not even a half hour later, when Loki skids in with a certain glint in his eyes, and it makes Sam want to shrink in his seat.

"Hey, _Moose,_ " hums Loki. Sam grunts in acknowledgement.

"Checking out the Apocalypse?" He leans down on Sam's desk, much to his annoyance, and pulls out a sheet from the folder. Sam silently identified it as the names sheet that he'd had just thoroughly read through. "Find me as G.N, won't you?"

Sam taps the end of his pen to the section briefly stating "G.N's" stats, and points sardonically, "There it is. What does it stand for, Good Night? Graphic Novel?"

"Clever, Moose, but I'm going real so call me Gabriel Novak if you're part of the intervention division," scoffs Loki. He pulls away, fishing a caramel out of his pocket, and turns on his heels toward the exit.

"What," starts Sam, sputtering. His once exasperate expression as quickly been exchanged for an incredulous knit of brows. Sam begins to stand up (the chair scraping noisily) and continues, "that can't be true."

"Oh? And why wouldn't it?" Gabriel turns back to him, as if to confront Sam on his exclaim.

"Because it just can't." People from nearby desks are glancing up with sharp glares, but he's not exactly focusing upon that when he's staring down freaking _Gabriel Novak._ In addition, Thursday appears to be terribly uncomforted and disconcerted by this exchange, and stares down his computer screen to avoid watching it.

"Nice logic, Moose, that's the kind of thing I like to see from an ex-lawyer," cries Gabriel, amusedly, a sneer pulling at his mouth wickedly.

And no matter how many minutes Sam spent his painfully imaginative young childhood conjuring up this specifically particular moment (all the while planning it meticulously each step) when he meets his goddamn soulmate, it never once concluded like this. 

Like this, ha! What a joke.

As if he'd ever believed he'd become a spy, nevertheless.

He locks his jaw, resisting to bite out a icy retort, which amuses Loki even more, if possible.  
"Cute, Moose. Keep up that act and you'll have no worries in the manipulation screening this month." Loki reaches up and claps him on the shoulder, Sam only recoiling slightly.

The shorter man snickers, and pulls away swiftly. "Feel free to get back to work." Loki leaves waving a dismissive hand, walking away with a proud saunter.

"Hey!" calls Sam, "don't you want to know my name?" There are sharp inhales from colleagues all around, but Sam does his best to bite the inside of his cheek and get on with it.

"Moose," Loki stops at the exit just momentarily, and gives a fleeting smile. "The real question is, how would I not already know?"  
And out of the blue, he tosses something at Sam, who fluidly catches it.

Opening his clenched fist, he looks down at the wrapped caramel candy, and fails to notice Gabriel leave with a napkin-covered pastry in his hand.


	2. new perspective

To everyone/anyone unaware and subscribed to this soulmate-spy trope, I'd like you to know that it has Gabriel's POV of this, titled "Deconstruction of Thoughts," which you can find in my gallery of sorts.

Written in a different tone and voice than this (Sam's POV), mind you. With that, I hope you'll enjoy that (again, found in my literary works).

[Deconstruction of Thoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3406220)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to note mistakes because i'm exhausted and comments are lovely. also, mixing two different tropes always is absolutely great and actually interesting! (jk this particular story was terribly cliché and is not one of my most proudest moments to write)


End file.
